


Vriska on the hunt

by guyisart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Cake, Dicks, Fat Character, Mysterious Dick-based Curses, Other, Scourge Sisters, dice - Freeform, dick fear, dick hunger, fat Vriska, impending doom, web
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guyisart/pseuds/guyisart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fanfic suggestion:</p><p>Vriska needs to suck a dick to stay alive. Unfortunately, she’s too fat and everyone is afraid she’s going to eat their dicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vriska on the hunt

Deep within the meteor, a massive form trundled across a room. The few Homestucks she was attempting to corner scattered, and she waved her arms adorned with sheets of fat in their general direction.

“PLEASE! I NEED TO SUCK YOUR DICKS!”

Winding up for an attack, she tossed her dice.

Unfortunately, they only produced a cake which promptly fell into her mouth.

Mashing the end within her mouth, the rest fell apart around her face. She stopped and shed tears that cut through the icing smeared on her cheeks. If she didn’t suck a dick, she would DIE!

Why didn’t they understand? she thought as Sollux frantically climbed around a window with a hand clutching his crotch. He grabbed diick2 and fell through.

She turned towards Karkat, whose legs were flailing about in a circular vent. He popped through and disappeared.

That left only Terezi. She tossed her dice and got a good attack! Webbing shot out and wrapped around Terezi’s body, and she hit the floor.

She crept towards Terezi, eyes on her crotch, while she was quickly cocooned.

Before the strands passed over her mouth, she shouted out: “PL34S3 VR1SK4, 1 DON’T H4V3 4 P3N1S!”

She paused. That totally cast their history as Scourge Sisters in a different light.

She turned her back on Terezi’s white featureless form. What should she do now? She was running out of time! She consulted the cueball for advice. She stared through its surface and awaited its suggestion.

Then Doc Scratch appeared, and with a burst of rage destroyed the cueball. White dust sifted through her fingers.

With sudden inspiration, her jowled maw wriggled open, and she wetly sucked upon a giant dick.


End file.
